


I’m your pet?

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Revenant is not a pet, Robot/Human Relationships, Small fluff, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: Lifeline makes jokes about Revenant being her pet, but how will Revenant react by hearing that?
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Revenant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I’m your pet?

**Author's Note:**

> I added dub-con, honestly didn't know that was a thing, but I guess I can to be safe. 
> 
> I like to thing many strong women like to overpowered, and that's how I see it, but I am not sure. Not trying to offend, but here you go.

Lifeline was sitting around with Mirage and Wraith talking about the match they just had. “It was a sure win, but Witt had to mess it up,” Wraith glared at the man and he shrugged.

“Hey don’t blame me, not my fault there was a jump pad in the storm, anyway besides I want to hear about how Che was able to win with that creepy guy,” Mirage leaned in and she pushed him away with a palm to the face.

“He isn’t even that scary to be honest, he is like a pet,” Lifeline explained how she is able to get Revenant to do what she wants to the two.

“So that’s how you are able to get a firm grasp, interesting. Usually he helps us lose because all he cares about is killing and not helping out the team,” Wraith said as she crossed her arms and leaned back into the sofa in deep thought.

“Heh, no matter what, now that I know that, the dudes a softy,” Mirage without a care in the world leaned back plopping his feet on the table. “Next time I get him on my team it is in the bag.”

“Yuh really thank it is so easy to train him? It takes time, I am sure yuh could,” she pointed at Wraith then directed her attention to Mirage, “Yuh? Ain’t gonna happen.”

“Pffft, you don’t know what you are talking about, the dude is cake,” he chuckled slightly till he felt a claw like hand gripping his shoulder. He looked up and saw Revenant looming over him.

“Cake? I don’t like cake,” he gripped the man’s shoulder tighter making him yelp in pain and dashing into Wraith’s arms. She patted his head rolling her eyes. His eyes quickly darted to Lifeline “Hey, I want to speak with you,” he pointed at her, she excused herself as she jumped up. “Not here,” his eyes shifted to the side as he turned around. She looked back at Wraith getting an uneasy feeling before following him. They walked quietly to the lower decks of the ship where he resided, no one else usually came down to these parts.

“So what’s going on Rev?” She asked, crossing her arms slightly annoyed by his silence so far. He stopped and turned to her.

“It seems you happened to tell others I am some sort of pet,” his voice was harsh and low. She unfolded her arms and brought her hand close to her chest.

“It was bad wording on my part, I mean I don’t really think of you as a pet,” he quickly pinned her against the wall. “Kaleb!” She yelled out his real name and he grabbed her chin.

“Heh,” he trailed his hand from her chin to her neck, “we all know who the real pet is,” his hands ran across the dips of her sides.

“I am far from yuh pet,” she firmly said back at him, his glowing yellow eyes staring at her, surveying her facial structure. He pressed his cold metal lips to her chin. “Yuh really can’t take a joke,” he noticed her roll her eyes. He hated and loved her attitude all at the same time.

“Oh a joke? Hm, I got one,” he grabbed her arm and pushed her to the floor, she was quick to turn around in protest, but he pinned her to the ground. He forced his way between her thighs.

“Yuh better stop it!”

“Or what? Don’t play innocent. We all know why I ‘get along’ with you,” he gripped her breasts through her shirt as a moan escaped her lips. “Hell, it's naive of me to think you didn’t know I was around to say that,” she struggled more against him as he ran his hand along her thigh. “I wonder what your little boyfriend would think, his best friend, so strong willed and hard to crack,” he gripped her meaty thighs tight, making her wince in pain. “Is submissive to me, now that’s a funny joke.” 

“Kaleb, I am sorry,” he rubbed her thigh softly to smooth out the pain he just caused. “But that was a terrible joke,” she smirked at him and he quickly grabbed her neck, leaning into her.

“I guess it’s time to show my pet her place,” he released her neck, grabbing her wrist to pull her to her feet. The grip around her was tight and painful, Lifeline loved every bit of it. He threw her against a railing. She tried turning around and facing him, but he pushed his hard metal frame against her. 

He ran his hand alongside her ass feeling her through her pants, she buried her face in her arms. He ripped her pants resulting in an immediate protest from her. He rubbed his hand against her bare ass, he leaned into her ear. 

“Beg for it, pet,” she sucked in her lips trying to not break. Her legs were trembling from him rubbing her, he would always get close to touching her sweet spot, but only to pull away. “Beg for your treat,” he slapped her ass, making her bite her arm. He repeated the action again as she felt her eyes roll in the back of her head. He rubbed the redness of her ass before gripping it.

She was now panting as moisture was dripping from between her legs. She wanted to feel him inside of her, her lower body was practically begging him to enter her. He eyed her ass as he parted it, the exposure made her jump. “No, not there!”

“Then where? I want you to beg,” he growled, she took a deep breath before sticking her lower body up to him.

“Please violate me,” she spoke softly, and he chuckled. He quickly inserted his finger in her ass making her scream out. He placed hand over her mouth and nuzzled against her face. 

“Shh, don’t want the others to know about our little secret, do we?” She shook her head as he slid his long finger out slowly. Her moans were muffled by his hand as he pushed back in. “If I was human again, this would be my favorite spot,” he slowly picked up the speed as tears formed in the corner of her mouth. Her mind was slipping from the pain and pleasure. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not, but the more speed the more she felt herself losing it.

“Is that joke funny now?” he wished he could kiss her, lick her, bite her. “What would he say to a monster fucking your ass? Hm?” He curled inserted another finger making her lose her footing. She fell on her back as he moved his hand back between her legs. He watched her face as he inserted two fingers into her sweet spot. “Clumsy doesn’t deserve a reward, but I am such a nice owner,” he extended his finger, making her cry out. The wet sounds echoed off the walls, he loved every bit of this, he could feel the moisture on his fingers. If Hammond did something right was giving him the ability to touch.

“Kaleb please, harder,” she panted out and he stopped, she looked at him with pleading eyes. “P-please..”

“You know what, I think I am done here, clearly you aren’t being punished,” he slowly started to slide his fingers out, but she quickly grabbed his arm. He glared down at her, eagerly waiting for her to speak.

“Please punish me,” she rubbed his face with her other hand. “Master,” once those words slipped through her lips his speed was harsh. Her moans were inaudible, almost becoming squeals. He curled his finger up, hitting her tender spot. “I am so close,” she squealed.

“You are..? Tell me you deserve it,” he hit it once more and she opened her legs wider.

“I do deserve it, I have been such a good girl,” she cried out and he chuckled watching her grovel. “I helped yuh win the game, someone as useless as me help yuh.”

“Well, since I am such a nice simulacrum,” he curled up once more and felt her walls tense around his fingers. She cried out as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers. He removed his fingers and shoved them into her mouth. He watched as she shaking cleaning his hand from her juices. He gripped her wanting to actually get a taste of her. “Seems I will have to get modifications so that I can taste you eventually,” he let go of her tongue as she laid exhausted on the cold hard ground. He stood up and looked down at her, he grunted before scooping up in his arms and bringing her back upstairs. He avoided others as he snuck his way to her room, he laid her to rest while pulling the covers up.

“Aren’t you sweet, the pet is laying his master to sleep,” he heard Loba remark before walking away, laughing. He looked down at Lifeline and laid his lips on her cheek, before exiting her room.


End file.
